<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Werewolf Rights are Wizard Rights! by GiuGiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853154">Werewolf Rights are Wizard Rights!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuGiu/pseuds/GiuGiu'>GiuGiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>changing the world [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf Politics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuGiu/pseuds/GiuGiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The shirt in question, had once been a respectable white t-shirt proclaiming “Equal Rights for Werewolves” on the front. James and Peter are both wearing the shirts as well, but Sirius’ had been… altered.</p><p>Sirius grins and twirls to show it off. The once white shirt was now a dull pink and only reached Sirius’ midriff. The word “Werewolves” had also been aggressively crossed out and was replaced with “MY HUSBAND”.</p><p>- part of a series, but can be read alone -</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>changing the world [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Werewolf Rights are Wizard Rights!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July, 1981 - London</p><p>“Oi, Pads, hurry up!” James calls from the doorway of his mate’s overheated flat, a dramatic hand on his hip. Sirius is darting around the living area, shirtless, with his black hair slung up in a messy bun in an attempt to stave off the summer heat.</p><p>“Get bent, Potter, last I checked, you weren’t the one in charge here.”</p><p>“If I bent over, we wouldn’t need you, would we?”</p><p>“Oh please, like Evans doesn’t already bend you over?”</p><p>James flips him the bird, but can’t quite hide his smile. “Show some respect dickhead. That’s Mrs. Potter, to you.”</p><p>“Why would Lily bend him over?” Peter asks, blond hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, and arms loaded full of signs and pamphlets. Sirius guffaws for a moment before crowing in delight as he finally unearths what he was looking for.</p><p>“Merlin’s beard,” James says as Sirius pulls the shirt on. “What did you do to it?” The shirt in question, had once been a respectable white t-shirt proclaiming “Equal Rights for Werewolves” on the front and “Vote NO on Article Two!” on the back. James and Peter are both wearing the shirts as well, but Sirius’ had been… altered.</p><p>Sirius grins and twirls to show it off. The once white shirt was now a dull pink and only reached Sirius’ midriff. The word “Werewolves” had also been aggressively crossed out and was replaced with “MY HUSBAND”.</p><p>“I made it personal.” Sirius says, grabbing his own pile of pamphlets and approaching the door.</p><p>“Why is it so small? And pink?” Peter asks, trying not to trip over his own feet as he follows his friends out of the flat and down the stairs.</p><p>“Well, Wormtail, doing laundry the muggle way is actually a very difficult feat-”</p><p>“So much for that O in Muggle Studies,” James teases, opening the street door for them. </p><p>“-and despite my copious amounts of research-”</p><p>“AKA, asking Remus to explain it,”</p><p>“-the workings of a washing machine eluded me.” Sirius sighs dramatically and throws his head back, causing most of his hair to fall out of the loose bun. “But I think I look quite nice overall.”</p><p>“You certainly… stand out.” Peter agrees, only half-listening as he readjusts a picket sign that’s poking him in a rather inconvenient place. James rolls his eyes and takes the “See the ABLE not the LABEL” and “Lycanthropy is a disease not a curse!” signs from Peter as they continue their journey to the Tube. </p><p>As they walk, their conversation returns to its most popular topic: Harry. </p><p>“-I’m just saying that Lily isn’t going to be on board, that doesn’t mean I don’t think we should!”</p><p>“Well, good, because I’m his godfather,”</p><p>“She’s his mother,” Peter quietly points out as they descend underground.</p><p>“-and I would be remiss in my duties if I didn’t get him a broomstick for his birthday.”</p><p>As they travel they attract plenty of attention from muggles but none of the men pause to try to explain their shirts or signs or pamphlets. An elderly lady rubs at her eyes and blames the flickering lights when, for a moment, the picture on the pamphlet appears to move. A flirtatious wink from Sirius has her turning away with red cheeks.</p><p>They only ride for a few minutes before getting out and making their way to the Ministry of Magic’s visitor entrance. Sirius glances at his watch and curses.</p><p>“We’re late!”</p><p>“Yeah, Padfoot, that’s why I was bitching at you to hurry up.”</p><p>“Well, excuse me, I thought that was just your default bitching.” Still, Sirius hastens to dial 62442 on the telephone. When the operator asks for their reason for visiting Sirius clearly says, “We’re here to change the world.”</p><p>There’s a momentary pause.</p><p>“Please restate your purpose.”</p><p>Sirius gawks, affronted, and James elbows him aside. “We’re here to <em> discuss </em> Article Two of the Reform Bill with members of the Wizengamot.”</p><p>Three visitor badges are spat out for them to pin to their shirts before transporting down to the Ministry.</p><p>In the atrium, in front of the fountain, a group of twenty or so people in matching white t-shirts stand with their signs. </p><p>“About time you boys got here,” Lily says, handing Harry to James. His onesie reads, “I love my uncle!” with a picture of a wolf underneath.</p><p>“Well, we would have been on time, but Sirius here takes forever to get ready,”</p><p>Sirius hands Lily his stack of pamphlets and reaches out to steal Harry from James when he’s distracted. “Don’t I know it,” a voice says from behind him. He turns and grins up at Remus, his plot to snatch Harry forgotten.</p><p>Sirius leans up to kiss Remus, but his husband leans back with a raised eyebrow. “You know, it’s hard to hand out pamphlets, when the blokes in charge of bringing them are half an hour late.”</p><p>Sirius pouts and grabs one of the signs from Peter. It declares “Werewolf Rights are Wizard Rights!” Remus chuckles and pulls Sirius in for a chaste kiss, abandoning his stoic facade. “Your shirt is too small,” Remus whispers, only a couple millimeters from Sirius’ lips.</p><p>“I know,” Sirius whispers back.</p><p>“I like it.”</p><p>James and Peter gag behind them and Harry babbles as he tries to reach into the fountain from his place on James’ hip.</p><p>“Quit snogging and start protesting.” Lily tells them, already shoving a pamphlet at someone walking by.</p><p>Sirius and Remus hover together for a moment.</p><p>“Ready?” Remus asks quietly. And Sirius allows it all to sink in. They’re here, together, open and unafraid. Getting to this place would have seemed impossible a few years ago. Sirius smiles.</p><p>“Oh, husband mine, let’s ruin the lunch break of some sleepy government officials.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>